Drakken and Shego: After Grad
by FanOfCartoons
Summary: Short stories between Drakken and Shego love lives, please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE

Drakken and Shego: After Graduation

Asking

It has been a few months since they went straight and left behind their evil ways, and ever since the reward ceremony, and the thing with the flower, Drakken felt something for his long-time assistant, he always felt something for her and every time he looks at her, his stomach goes into knots and feels his throat go dry that he can't even talk to her and his heart feels like it's going to burst out of his chest. After going through stacks of books on dating and watching hours of chick flicks, he finally work up enough courage to ask Shego, a most important question. He finds her lounging on a chair, reading a magazine, he walks in with his arms behind his back and stood in front of Shego, who looks up at him.

"Yes, Doctor D?..." He asks with boredom as her eyes went back to her magazine "Is there something you need?" Drakken clears his throat and puff out his chest, his face turning into a tint of purple as he presents Shego with a rose, this made her lift her eyes off of her magazine as she stared at the flower in confusion and looks at Drakken, who awkwardly clears his throat.

"Shego I feel that I should ask you that…that I feel that…that I feel that you and I should…uh..s-should" he felt himself becoming tongue-tied as Shego looks at him, he felt like an idiot, thinking that a beauty like her would even say yes to him! He felt himself turn to a deeper shade of purple, and felt himself sweating nervously.

"would you want to have d-dinner with-!" He suddenly felt Shego brush against his hand holding the rose and she slowly took it from him, Drakken stared at her as she smell the rose and let out a small smile at him, she quickly stands up making him take a step back. Shego ran her finger across his chest as she walks past him, turning as she whispers in his ear.

"I'm free at seven, and I like Italian" She said, she walks away as Drakken turns to her his mouth slightly open as Shego looks at him, brushing her hair out of her face. "it took you long enough" and she turns away.

Drakken never cheered so hard in his entire life.

002."Forgivness"

"Where are you going!" Drakken yells at her as Shego was storming off away from him. Shego turns angrily at him with her hands glowing.

"Away from you! I'm sick of looking at you!"

"Oh yeah! Well ditto for me! Its your fault that we lost against Kim Possible!"

"Oh my fault! Its your plans that always fail! Face it, a monkey could make a better plan than you!"

"Well a monkey could do a better job than you!" Drakken commented back, Shego let out a frustrated yell and shot at him, Drakken quickly ducked just before Shego hit him, her green energy blast left a a black scorched mark behind him, Drakken lets out a growl at her.

"Fine if that's the way you feel! There's the door!" He yells pointing at the door, Shego glares at him and walks away from him.

"Fine! You'll never see me again! Dr. IDIOT!" Shego slams the door behind her as Drakken pulls on his face, grumbling angrily at himself, but he slowly began to fill guilty, realizing that he made a horrible mistake he runs after Shego opening the door in time to see her walking away angrily, he ran towards her.

"Shego! Wait!" She turns back to him, angrily.

"What! You want to say something more, go ahead and say it!" Drakken swiftly wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly, at fist Shego was ready to throw him off of her until Drakken looks at her.

"I'm sorry….I did'it mean that, please don't leave me Shego, I really I'm a idiot" Shego frowns at her boss and let out a small smile.

"I'm sorry too…"

03 "Flirting"

Drakken was working in his lab, trying to create a weapon until Shego walks in and takes a seat next to him putting her legs up on his desk.

"Still working on that doom...whatever-thing, Dr.D?" She said boredly, Drakken let out a grumble as he continued working on his

"Yes, and you are really distracting me right now, Shego, don't you have to do your nails or something?" he says waving her away, Shego let out a sninister grin and scoots her chair closer to him, so close Drakken felt her arm brush up next to him, Shego looks over his shoulder pretending to be interested in his work, but having Shego so close to him, made him become distracted and the welder he was holding shot off a spark hitting his finger, and burning him.

"Ow!" He yells out, taking off his googles as he looks at his slightly burn finger, before he instictivly put it to his mouth, Shego takes it into her hands.

"aw..poor Dr. D, it looks like you burn your finger, that's a shame" She gave his index finger a peck, making Drakken turn to a shade of purple as Shego lets go of his hand and started playing with his pony tail, her head resting against his shoulder. "maybe you should put some cream on that Dr.D"

"I uh….think you might be right, Shego" He replies but he never really got up to go find it.

004. "Blush"

Drakken had been reading stacks of books titled "Dating 101", Dating for Dummies, The art of Flirting, How you know someone likes you and etc. He had accidentally left it out in the open where Shego had found them. He came into the lab to find Shego nose-deep into one of his books and laughing to herself as she turns to Drakken.

"Wow, Dr. D! I can't belive your reading this stuff!" She laughs, Drakken blushed lightly as he takes the book out of her hands, Shego continued laughing.

"So who's are you trying to 'woo' huh?" She bursts into a fit of giggles, and Drakken frowns at her and quickly came up with a plan, giving out a slyful grin at her.

"It's you" He says bluntly and Shego quickly stops laughing to see if he was serious.

"What?" Suddenly Drakken did something that Shego would have never thought he would do, he steps in close to her and wraps his arm around her waist as his other hand brush aside a strand of her raven hair, she felt his hand on her cheek his thumb brushing along her lips.

"D-dr. Drakken?...wait, what are you doing? Let go of me" She says, but he stared lovingly into her green eyes.

"You are quite the most beautiful creature I have ever meet Shego" He purrs. "Just looking at you, makes me want to keep you in my arms for all eternity"

"D-drakken…" She felt herself turn beet red and suddenly Drakken let out a goofy smile, which made her raise a brow.

"Those books really do work, huh Shego?" he grins, pulling himself away from her with his face flushing, as he rubs the back of his neck, never in her life had she ever felt more embarrassed.

005. "Kiss"

It happened suddenly, they had been going on dates for a while now and Drakken never held her hand let alone kissed her, he was waiting until she was comfortable dating him, they had been together for years as his boss and her his sidekick, and tonight they came back from dinner and they both came home, as Drakken fumbles to open the door, he turns to Shego to see if she could get it open but before he could ask, she wraps her arms around his neck, Drakken tensed up as Shego stares up at him, blushing slightly, as she slowly close her eyes, She wanted Drakken to be the one to kiss her, to make the first move, he slowly snakes his arms around her waist, his body moving on their own as he leans down and press his lips gently to hers, it lasted for a few seconds before Shego pulls away from him, only to be pulled back to him, before she could react he kisses her again, her eyes widen by his sudden boldness, he never held her hand, or put his arm around her but it was like he was holding himself back until Shego gave him permission. She pulls away from him, her face flushing as she brush her hair away at him.

"Drew?...I…I only meant _one_ kiss" She says, Drakken suddenly gets the door to open as he replies.

"Really? Well…I did'it"


	2. Chapter 2

Drakken and Shego: after Grad

006. " Sick day"

He place a cold towel over Shego's burning forehead as she laid in bed with a high fever, she let out a raspy cough and let out a groan as she looks at Drakken who shows her a bowl of chicken noodle soup, he stirs it and gets a spoonful puts it in front of Shego's mouth.

"here Shego, try this, I made it myself" Drakken says, Shego opens her mouth drinking up the soup, she made a face full of disgust as Drakken pulls away from her.

"What?...is it too hot?" He asks blowing in the soup to try to cool it off, Shego shook her head and says.

"Maybe you should stick with inventing…not cooking" She turns to her side facing him as Drakken frowns chucking the bowl of soup into the trash.

"Well, I could only make cookies and cupcakes, making soup was a new thing for me….I'll make you soup from a can" He replies as he moves to stand up, Shego grabs his sleeve pulling him back to her.

"I don't want any soup right now….but can you stay here for a bit? Before I go to sleep?" She asks, like a dependent child, Drakken smiles warmly at her as he sat down on the chair, taking her hand.

"Of course Shego"

007. "Black dress"

"SHEGO! We're going to be late!" Drakken yells, checking his watch, as he work his lab coat with a bow tie, tapping his feet as he stood waiting for Shego to come out of her room, how long does it take to get ready? He let out a frustrated groan.

"SHEGO!"

"SHUT UP!" Shego yells, making Drakken flinch "I"LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" Drakken let out a scoff as he waited for her for five more minutes not wanting to yell for her again, fearful that she might throw green energy at him, or worse cancel their dinner reservation. She hears Shego's door open as she walks out as he turns, his eyes widen, stunned by her overwhelming beauty, She wore a black dress, that goes up above her knees, revealing her stunning curve legs, and the shape of her perfect hips She wore a sleeveless fur white coat as she wore a dark green emerald necklace. She stood there with her hands to her hips.

"Dr. D? Our reservations? Let's go already!" She says walking past him as his eyes followed her, she puts her finger under his chin and pushed up.

"Close your mouth, blue-boy, you can stare when we're at dinner"

008. "Stolen"

"No Drew" She said pushing his lips away as she continued to file her nails, he stared at her in confusion, and blushing slightly as he thought it would have been romantic if he sneaks a kiss to her. He frowns at her.

"What do you mean, _no_?"

"I mean, no…" She says in a more serious tone, he crosses him arms, as he smugly looks at her.

"What if I choose to ignore it, hmm?" He replies, Shego puts up her hand, as it glowed bright green and put it down making it disappear as she continues working on her nails, Drakken frowns at her and walks away. Shego looks over at her nails, relaxed as she finally got rid of Drakken, but she failed to realize that he did 'it leave instead he press a button, getting out clamps that grabbed Shego's wrist and pinning them down on the arm rests.

"What the! Hey!" She yells out, she felt the chair spin making her face Drakken as he let out a grin. "Don't you dare Drew! I swear once I get out of her I'm going to-!" He press his lips to hers, Shego glares at him as she struggle to pull away from his, but he places his hands to both her cheeks not giving her the chance to pull away, he kissed her gently and pulls away seeing Shego glaring at him, blushing slightly. "I hate you" she growls, but Drakken grins knowing he has the upper hand, and leans in for another kiss, only for Shego to turn away from him, only for him to start peckering her cheek and running across her chin, as he whispers: "I love you" into her ear, and Shego let out a small smile.

009. "Children"

Drakken covers his ears as he hears a loud pitch screams of a toddler throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of the park as he and Shego were walking back he grumbles to himself as the child was being scolded by his mother.

"Ugh, little brats…I swear they just know how to whine, cry and plead" he says.

"Reminds me of someone I know, isn't that right Dr.D?" Shego replies, Drakken shot a glare at her.

"haha…very funny Shego"

"oh come on….is having kids so bad?" Drakken turns to the toddler who stopped crying and was holding onto his mother lovingly as if his tantrum never happened, he frowns slightly.

" I suppose its not"

010. "Question"

"Do you love me?" Drakken says one day while they were in his lab, he stopped working on a another one of his "brilliant plans" as Shego sat next to him, she lifts her head up out of her magazine staring at him, as he stopped welding to turn to her.

"Why are you asking me that?" He shrugs his shoulders, looking away.

"Well….well just look at me, I'm not handsome, my skin his blue, I have this scar, I have no friends, besides you and well…I just want to know"

"You want to know the reason why I like you, Dr. D?" Shego says as she gets up from her chair and leans above his shoulder.

"I like you because you're an idiot, you're a paranoid freak, you're the most awkward person I know and its because you are the only guy that treats me how I want to be treated" She says, giving him a kiss on his cheek. He looks up at her blushing slightly.

"Guys when they look at me, they only see me for my looks, and only that…that if I was with them by their side they get all the attention and I'm not an accessory…but when I meet you, you never did that to me, and that's why I love you"

I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE


	3. Chapter 3

Drakken and Shego: After Grad.

Ch 3

011. Movie Night

"What movie are we watching Shego?" Muffled Drakken with his mouth full of popcorn, Shego sat next to him on the couch.

"Paranormal Activity, I heard its really scary" Shego smirks, she knows that Drakken does'ant like movies that are scary, even the old black and white ones, the last time they watched one, Drakken could'ent sleep for a week and slept in his room with the lights on. Drakken face drops and turn pale.

"S-scary…what's its about?"

"Yeah, I heard its from an old video that they found in this abandoned house and that the wife killed the husband and there's like ghost, I don't know, I heard its real, so let's watch" She pressed play.

In the middle of the movie, Drakken was already hiding behind a pillow, shaking in fear, and Shego tried to put up a front but the movie was getting really intense and creepy, she thought she could get a laugh out of it but she did'it feel like laughing anymore, Suddenly they heard a crash in the kitchean and Shego and Drakken jump as Shego grabs onto Drakken's arm her face buried in his sleeve. As Drakken turns menalicly around.

"What was that?" Shego asks nervously.

'I uh…sure it was nothing, yeah nothing at all, hehe…just the heater, you know it always make noises…right?"

"I uh..yeah, the heater, yup….I uh, do you mind if I just keep holding onto you?" He looks at her as Shego blushes. "So I can use you as a shield in case something comes out" She says quickly.

"R-right…okay" He says and turns towards the kitchean seeing one of his henchmen hiding behind the corner with a thumbs up and slyfully Drakken puts a thumbs up at him.

012. "Advice"

"I need your help, buffoon" Drakken says as he sneaks into Ron stoppable's room, it has been a few years and Ron was attending college with Kim and sometimes Drakken stops by to talk about some pretty serious stuff.

"What happen this time, Dr. D? forgot Shego's birthday again, or anniversary?"

"No nothing like that" Drakken mumbles sadly taking a seat in Ron's computer chair. Ron sits up on his bed.

"Come one, tell me what's wrong?"

"Well…Shego has been dropping _hints_…"

"What type of _hints_?"

"like..getting married hints, but I don't know I feel like so unprepared! She deserves the best and I don't know how to give it to her….that's my problem" he frowns.

"Aww, Drakken, don't worry dude, look I'm also thinking about dropping the big question on KP one day, and here's my advice to you" Ron touches Drakken shoulder, they become almost like long distant brothers over the years, and Drakken could always count on Ron.

"You love Shego, right?"

"Yes, more than conquering the world"

"Than tell her that, sometimes the one you love need to be reminded of why we fell in love them and once you say that, ask her the big question, and you'll be just fine"

"Just tell her…okay, yes! I'll do it!" Drakken ran towards Ron's window where the hovercraft was parked outside and turned back to him.

"Thank you Ron Stoppable"

013. "Child"

He sat outside, tapping his foot on the white tile floor repeatly and biting at his nails until they were nubs, he has been waiting outside for hours and the pressure was getting to him, going through unnerving questions in his head, will it be okay? Is it going to be healthy? What if something bad happens? He quickly stood up and started pacing until he saw the male doctor come up to him.

"Drew Lipsky?"

"Can I see my wife?" he says almost screaming it, the doctor smile and lead him inside the room, where Shego laid in the hospital bed, she smiles at Drakken as she held something in her arms, Drakken slowly stood next to her as Shego placed the bundle of blankets into Drakken's arms, one look and he was on the verge of tears as Shego touches his arm.

"You're a daddy now Drew…" Shego says quietly still weak from hours of labor.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" he asks as the baby slept in his arms.

"It's a girl…"

"She's beautiful, just like her mother" The baby eyes slowly open as Drakken let out a gleeful gasp as the baby stared up at him and gave him a smile.

014. "Mistletoe"

Everyone came for the Christmas party at Drakken's lair, even Kim possible and Ron Stoppable, and even all of the villains they fought with in the past and even Shego's brothers, She did'it want her brothers to come to the party knowing her big brother Hego, he'll just tries to convince her to leave her life of evil and leave Drakken, but so far Hego or her brothers bothered her with questions. Shego was wearing a black dress as Drakken just wore his lab coat with a bow tie on as he chatted with monkey fist, and Dr. Dementor, She was getting a drink of egg nog until Kim walked up to her.

"Hey Shego, Merry Christmas"

"yeah yeah, feliz navidad Kimmie…how's your boyfriend?" She smirks.

"Oh, you know Ron, still acts as we are still in high school" she said smiling, she smirks at Shego.

"What about you and Drakken, huh?" Shego almost spit out her egg nog.

"What about me and Dr. D?" she said defensivly, Kim shrugs her shoulder.

"Oh I don't know, Since that whole aliens taking over the world thing, I saw some little hints that you guys like eachother"

" Please Princess, I'm telling you this right now, there is absoulty nothing going on between me and Drakken"

"Well, you did risk your life to go into space and save him, and the way you guys saw each other and almost, you know…hugged?"

"That was nothing" Shego says quickly "He's not even my type, and I only save his butt to get my paycheck"

"okay Shego, whatever you say" Kim leaves her to drink her eggnog in peace and as soon as she left Drakken goes up to Shego.

"What were you and Possible talking about?" he asks "it's not about me is it?" he frowns

"No, Dr. D" Shego says rolling her eyes.

"Oh good, well it's almost time for the secret Santa's exchange!" He says happily putting on a goofy grin. "so we better go and-!"

"Hey everybody!" yells Dr. Dementor, pointing towards Shego and Drakken. "Look who's under the mistletoe!"

Drakken and Shego quickly look up seeing the mistletoe above them, they both look down towards eachother and blush lightly, as they look towards their party guest, smiling widely and snickering at them.

"Go ahead lass!" Yells Duff "better make it a good one, for your boss there!" Shego and Drakken blushed feircly.

"Come on Drakken!" Yells Monkey Fist " it's the rule!"

Drakken and Shego looks at each other, as Drakken clears his throat, sweating nervously as he plays with his fingers as Shego stared at him.

"W-well, I uh…this is a predicament…well, Shego I uh…" Shego suddenly went on her tip toes and give Drakken a peck on his lips, and drank the rest of her eggnog, as Drakken turns purple, hearing clapping and cheering behind him.

015. "surprise"

He was working in his lab, when Shego came by, He heard her beside him but she did'it said a word to him until he was done, her silence made him put the welder down and lifts his googles up at her.

"Something wrong Shego?" he asks, standing up towards her.

"Nothing is wrong Dr. D…I just need to tell you something" she says quietly, his face drops hearing the tone of her voice.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no…you did'it do anything, its just…"

"Are you leaving me?" he says suddenly.

"Drew!"

"I can take it Shego, if you don't love me anymore, I was prepared for this day, it's okay!" he says, his voice cracking, Shego quickly kisses him lovingly and separates from him as she looks at him in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant" she smiles.

I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE.

Drakken and Shego Ch 4

016. Kiss (part 2)

Drakken forgot the keys. When they left to go to dinner Drakken left the keys inside of the lair, and the door locks itself from the inside and they needed the keys to get back in, they say in the hover car with a new dome roof, which came in handy when it started to rain. Shego sat in the hovercar with her arms crossed and in a bad mood, while Drakken sat in silence, he knows when Shego gets mad, he usually get the brute force of it all, he called a locksmith to see if he could get open the door, but he won't come for another four hours. Drakken look at her with a sad expression with his hands between his knees.

"…Shego?" he says quietly, she did 'it look at him, but tap her finger on her arm impatiently "I'm sorry" He looks down away from her as Shego turns to him and softens, it wasn't really his fault, he made the reservations and they were in a hurry anyone would have made the same mistake. She sighs.

"It's okay Dr. D…" She replies. "Before this, I really did have a good time at dinner"

"Really?..." he says turning back to her, she nods which made him smirk.

"Your not cold?" he asks as he notice Shego's green short dress, Shego rubs her arms.

"yeah, just a little bit…we should really get a heater install into this thing" She says turning to him, only to see him take his lab coat off, leaving underneath a white t-shirt, he wraps his coat around Shego who gladly takes it, his coat providing her the warmth she needs. She smiles warmly at him.

"Thanks…" She leans him giving the doctor an unexpected kiss on the cheek, when she tries to pull away, Drakken held her where she was with his hand to her back. She looks at him to see him push a stand of her hair away from her face, Shego could feel herself blushing at him as he looks at her warmly and kisses her on her lips, she was caught off guard and instinctively pulls away from him, her back hitting the side passenger door, and saw Drakken smirking at her and slowly began to grin, as leans towards her, she put out her hand trying to hold him back. _This seems familiar._

"whoa okay, Dr. D, I think that's enough for one night, right? Right?...D-Drew?"

Drakken takes her extended hand and kiss the top of her knuckles, as he cut off any sort of escape for Shego. She turns to a deep shade of red as Drakken leans towards her, running his finger up to her chin.

"You know, its going to be three more hours until the locksmith gets here, let's not waste some of that time, shall we Shego?" He says, before pressing his lips to hers, she grabs at white-t shirt, pulling at the fabric, even though it seems to Drakken that she wanted him to move away, Shego pulled at his shirt to keep him to her. Drakken was always a gentlemen towards her, he never did anything that will deem inappropriate to Shego, like how other men she dated tried to do to her. He kissed her with love and gentleness, not pressing his lips forcibly on her but, it was more like a butterfly kiss and when they separated he always whispers to her sweet and cheesy things to her, that she let out small giggles, hearing it come out of her awkward boss, who want to control the world with his schemes. She slowly wraps her arms around his neck as he kisses her, she played with his pony tail, until he pulled away from her, he sat down at his seat as Shego looks at him, with her face flushed, and notices Drakken's face in a shade of purple, grinning goofily at her, she let out a smile, as she nuzzles her head into his arm.

"I love you…you stupid idiot" she smiles, Drakken kisses her forehead as he replies.

"I Love you too…Shego'

017. "Age" (the producers of Kim possible, says that Shego is between 25 to 30 yrs while Drakken is 35-45 yrs, Love knows no age)

"Now I got you now, Kim possible!" Drakken yells triumphantly, as he held Kim and Ron tied up to a metal pole in the lab.

"Hey! What about me?" Ron whined, Drakken raises a brow at Kim's sidekick.

"and…..buffon" he replies, Ron frowns at him. "So Kim Possible, you thought you could stop from my plan to-!"

"Hey Dr. D!" Yells Shego walking into the lab, with her traveling bags, ignoring Kim and Ron as they were tied up as she walks up to Drakken who frowns at her for interrupting him.

"What is it Shego? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Drakken whined, Shego rolls her eyes at him.

"Jeez I wanted to say goodbye before I go on my vacation, blue-boy, but I guess you don't want me to so I'll-! She turns away and suddenly Drakken stood in her way.

"no, no, no! I'll take that goodbye" he says grinning goofily with his hands behind his back as he leans in with his head to the side, Kim and Ron looks at each other in confusion until they saw Shego gives Drakken a kiss on his cheek, both their mouths drop, including Rufus who fainted in Ron's pocket. Drakken gives a kiss to Shego's cheek as she smiles at him, walking pass him, waving goodbye.

"See ya in a week, Drew"

"Have fun Shego!" Drakken replies waving goodbye to her, as soon as she walks out, Drakken turns back to Kim and Ron.

"Now…where were we? Lost my train of thought"

"uh Drakken?" Ron calls, Drakken glares at him.

"What is it now, buffoon?"

"When did- I mean how did you, when did you…you and Shego-!"

"Are you and Shego dating?" Kim interrupts, getting to the point, Drakken raises a brow at them.

"Yes…why are you asking?"

"Well, I thought, you know… that you and Shego were just partners"

"So! You and the buffoon got together!" Drakken says getting defensive.

"Well" started Ron "Aren't you like forty five years old or something? Isn't Shego young for you?"

"Ron!" Kim scolds him, as Drakken turns into a tint of purple.

"Sorry! I just thought that was a legit question, I did'it mean anything by it!"

"So what if Shego is younger than me?' Drakken says to them, crossing his arms. "We both agree that our age does'ant matter, we'll still love each other just the same, so there!"

Kim and Ron looks at each other and smirks at him, he raises his brow, blushing slightly.

"What?"

018. " Strawberries"

The choice of a snack food for Shego was always fresh strawberries. Drakken always see her eat boxes of strawberries, and its always on a list of groceries. He never seen Shego dip the strawberries in chocolate or put sugar on top of them, she only eats them as they are. Drakken tries eating the strawberries but they're a bit sour for his taste, but whenever Shego throws one of her fits he always seem to calm her down, by offering her a box of strawberries, it helped him survive over their years together.

019. "Words"

"Say Papa…pa…pa…come one you can do it, say pa-pa" Drakken says, playing with his daughter in the lab, she looks up at him, tilting her head as she coos at him.

"Come on, say pa-pa, say pa-pa" he smiles at her as he held her in his arms. His daughter smiles up at him.

"baba….pa…ba…..ma…mama…mama" she coos happily, Drakken widens his eyes and frowns at his daughter.

"No, you were supposed to say Papa first, not Mama" he tickles his child's chin as she let out a laugh, he smiles at her sweetly.

"Let's go show your Mama what your first word is, my little genius" he coos at her, the baby let out another laugh at him. Drakken takes his daughter to Shego was making dinner.

"Shego! Shego, you won't believe what she said!"

"Did she say papa yet, Drew?" Shego says, looking at him with her hands to her hips. "You got to teach her some other words"

"No Shego, she did'it said Papa…now watch…go ahead sweetie, say mama…ma-ma…just like before…."

"baba….babawa…." The baby let out a giggle and Shego rolls her eyes at Drakken taking her baby out of his arms.

"I knew it" Shego says, turning away from him "Come on, it's time for dinner"


End file.
